List of Jon's dates/Comics Dates
This page is for Jon Arbuckle's dates in the comic strip. Liz Wilson :Main Article: Liz Wilson Dr. Elizabeth "Liz" Wilson is Jon's girlfriend. In the comic, Jon had attempted to ask her out on a date many times over the years, but rarely succeeded. She sometimes agreed to date him, but those outings usually became disastrous (often thanks to Garfield either tagging along for the ride, or doing something to Jon before the date starts that effects and ruins the rest of the date). However, in a series of strips from the Summer of 2006, Liz finally admitted that she had feelings for Jon. Babette Babette was a former girlfriend of Jon's who was on the rebound. According to Jon, she wore an oil painting of her ex-boyfriend around her neck which was in the biggest locket Garfield had ever seen. Bertha :Main Article: Bertha Bertha was an obese woman who Jon dated in March of 1987. She originally called Jon thanks to dialling a wrong number and Jon proceeded to ask for a date. She seems to like Garfield and suggested that Jon put some meat on his bones. She likes her steak rare and says, "Just run the steer by the table and I'll grab off a hunk!" She makes other appearance like at parties Jon goes to or a regular place like a laundromat. Another time she reappeared was on January 12 2003, where she met Jon and Garfield on a supermarket, but had lost 200 pounds. Unlike most women who Jon tried to call by phone, Bertha very much enjoyed going on a date with Jon. Beth Beth was a woman who went on a date with Jon. When he called her asking for another one, she said no. Jon then begged her to go out with him and said that he wouldn't embarrass her like he did on their last date, which had included a twirling bowtie. Brenda Brenda was a one time date of Jon's. She thought Garfield was a pig. She was Jon's first date shown in the Garfield franchise. Cindy Cindy was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon in the strips from November 20, 1991 to November 23, 1991. Before the date, Jon called her to ask if there was anything she would like know about him. She was very specific on what she wanted to know, even asking for Jon's dental records. Once she got to Jon's house, Jon started to gross her out by mentioning a fact he had learned. Then when they were having dinner, he tried describing her in a romantic way - until he mentioned her nose. She then threw her dinner in his face and left. There have also been other women named Cindy mentioned in seven more strips, including a woman named Cindy Krovitz, a model who was a cover girl for "Barbershop Digest." Darla Darla was a woman who once dated Jon. He called her his intellectual equal. All she said was "Hi, I'm Darla", twice. Doris Blasko Doris Blasko was Jon's high school sweetheart. She was very mature for her age. In fact, according to Jon, she was the first person in the class to have facial hair. Edith Edith was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. She carried a skull. When Garfield heard this, he advised Jon to stay in well-lit areas. Edna Edna was a woman who went on a date with Jon. But before that, he called her saying he might be late to pick her up because his head had gotten stuck in the wastebasket. He then noticed that his voice sounded deeper due to the wastebasket. Ellen :Main Article: Ellen Ellen was a local woman who Jon often tried to go out with. Until Liz became Jon's girlfriend, many strips that featured Ellen focused on Jon phoning her to try and ask her out on a date. She would sometimes ask Jon to do something very stupid first---which he sometimes actually did---before refusing. In July of 2006, Ellen got amnesia; forgetting who Jon was, she agreed to go on a date with him. They go to a fancy restaurant, where she made her first appearance in the strip, and is revealed to have blonde hair. Euphemia Euphemia was a one time blind date of Jon's. They went to a restaurant (Garfield tagged along). But when she said her name, Jon was about to laugh, telling her he has a leg cramp. But then he laughed hard. Feeling insulted, Euphemia left, not even making it past the bread sticks. Evelyn Evelyn was a woman who went on a date with Jon. When Jon called her the next day, he had found out that she didn't live at her house anymore, had hopped a freighter for Borneo, and forsworn all her material possessions and modern ways of living. Felicia Felicia was a one time date of Jon's. Their date did not last long after Jon found out that Felicia was allergic to cats, and was given a choice between her and Garfield. Even before then, she seemed unimpressed with the way Jon handled their meal. Ginny Ginny was a woman who Jon went on a date with. According to Jon, she loves to laugh, so he had three hours to get a sense of humor. Griselda Griselda was a former girlfriend of Jon's. She had bulging jaw muscles. According to Jon, she could put away a rack of ribs better than anyone else. Garfield mentioned that he'll never know why Jon let her get away. Gwen Gwen was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. Before the date, Jon had a hard time deciding what to wear. First he thought about the rustic look. Then he thought about the suave and sophisticated look. Finally, he added the athletic look. When Gwen arrived, she was dressed the same combination of styles that Jon was wearing and told him he was cute. Ingrid Ingrid was Jon's former girlfriend who had bulging biceps. Garfield forgot about her until Jon mentioned that she was the cat hugger. Jodell Jodell was a former girlfriend of Jon's. According to Jon, she was a psycho; when Jon asked Garfield if he had remembered Jodell (specifying her as "The Psycho), Garfield told him that he would have to be more specific. Karen Karen was a one-time date of Jon's. Afterwards, she told Jon they should see other people, claiming that it would be healthy for both of them. Kimmy Kimmy is a girl Jon dated in 1990. Jon met her in the Leonardo da Vinci academy of pottery and asked her out. During their date, spanning several strips, Kimmy became loud and obnoxious by yelling and acting immaturely making Jon uncomfortable and embarrassed. Eventually Kimmy announced she was raised by wolves. The date ends with Kimmy on top of Jon's car, howling at the moon. On May 30th of 2004 (a Sunday strip), Jon calls Kimmy to try and ask her out because, at the time, he hadn't had a date in months. Linda Linda was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. Jon called her to tell her that he is tall with rippling muscles, which made Garfield get the inflatable biceps. There was another Linda mentioned in the April 11, 1987 comic strip, who seemed like someone Jon already knew. Lisa Lisa was a one time date of Jon's. Years later after Jon started dating Liz, he ran into Lisa, asking her how she was. Lisa screamed and ran away. Jon they told Garfield they went on a date once. There were other Lisas that were mentioned in previous comic strips, however, it's unconfirmed if they're the same woman. Loretta Loretta was a former girlfriend of Jon's. She had huge buckteeth. Garfield couldn't remember her until Jon mentioned that she could open a can with her overbite. Lori Lori was a woman who came to Jon's house for dinner. Due to Garfield and Odie trying to get her steak, she screamed and ran away. Garfield then called her a pet hater. Another character named Lori appeared in the August 12, 1997 strip. Lorna Grubsky Lorna Grubsky was a school sweetheart of Jon's. Lorna's parents ended their relationship because they said Jon would grow up to be dull. Madelyn Madelyn was a woman who went to a New Year's Eve party with Jon. But when he served her some punch, she found a cat hair in it. Garfield was hiding inside the punch bowl. Mary Lou Mary Lou was a woman who went on a date with Jon. Before that, Jon told Garfield how he was planning to sweep Mary Lou off her feet and that she'll end up being putty in Jon's hands. Unknowingly to him, Jon's tie was in his coffee. Myrna Myrna was a woman whom Jon went on a date with. She had humongous nostrils, which to Garfield was an understatement. According to Jon, he never found his keys that night. Orpha Orpha was a woman who went on a date with Jon. However, he found out that she was a lot older than him; in fact, she was old enough for her teeth to fall out. Patty Evans Patty Evans was Jon's junior prom date. According to Jon, he was nervous pinning the corsage on her. It led to her having a scar, which she said she'd use to remember Jon. Renee Renee was a one-time date of Jon's. She had come to his house once. He had tried to tell her that he was a mature and suave kind of guy, but then Garfield interfered by showing Renee a pair of Jon's boxer shorts that had teddy bears all over them, a certificate of achievement from "thumb suckers anonymous", and Jon's bunny slippers, completely embarrassing him. Rhonda Rhonda was a former girlfriend of Jon's. She was kind of stooped over, had a giant sloping forehead, cro-magnon brow, and bad teeth. She was a hand model. Ruby Ruby was a woman whom Jon went on a blind date with. They met through the "Happy Day" dating service. Jon found out that she was in jail and was placed on parole. Her nickname was "Widow Maker." She has a distinguishing tattoo on her forehead of her name spelled backwards. During the date, Jon notes that she "only" had to be sedated twice, and that it was hard to slow dance with a dart in her neck. Sally Sally was a woman who went on a date with Jon. Before that, Jon told Garfield that Sally liked strong and rugged men. This gave Jon the idea of wearing a gorilla suit to his date. Suzanne Suzanne was a woman who went on a date with Jon. Sometime after the date, Jon called her and asked her for a lock of her hair to remember her by. Suzanne told him she would shave her head if Jon stopped calling her. Suzy Suzy was a woman who went on a blind date with Jon. When Jon called her asking her what she wants for dinner, she reveals she has a craving for raw meat. There was another Suzy that appeared in the April 6, 1993 strip, whom Jon already knew. Ursuella Nelson Ursuella Nelson was Jon's first girlfriend. At night they would sneak out to the barn and drink unpasteurized milk. Miscellaneous August 9, 1981 Along with Liz, Lyman, and Jon's parents, a redhaired woman came to Jon's house for a lasagna dinner. But just as Jon was serving the lasagna, Garfield interfered, diving into the lasagna and ruining it. This made the guests have second thoughts about the meal. January 20, 1983 A woman went on a date with Jon. He invited her into his home. But then they saw Garfield and Odie jumping up and down in a pair of Jon's underwear. Jon's date asked who they were, to which Jon answered just a couple of animals he's giving away soon. April 21, 1989 A woman went on a date with Jon. According to Jon, things were going really well - that is, until Jon had noticed that he was wearing his underwear on the outside of his pants. May 6, 1989 A woman went on a date with Jon. He invited her into his house. During a conversation, she asked if Jon had any pets, to which Jon answered he had a cat and a dog. When his date asked what kind of cat, Jon said "just an ordinary house cat." Garfield then showed up all wet, revealing he just drowned his alarm clock. This made Jon admit that he lied. April 8, 1990 A woman went on a date with Jon. Before that, Jon was sitting in his chair with Garfield on his lap. He told Garfield that he needed to get ready for his date and that Garfield will have to get down. Garfield was comfortable and did not want to get down. Jon tried in vain to get Garfield off. When Jon answered the door for his date, he looked messy with Garfield still attached to him. This was later adapted as a quickie in Garfield and Friends. January 23, 1992 A woman went on a date with Jon. The next day, Jon described the date to Garfield as if it was like a fairy tale. According to Jon, his date ran out of the restaurant at midnight, and she left one of her steel-toed work boots behind. February 23, 1992 A woman went on a date with Jon. But before that, Jon played in the mud with Garfield and Odie. Jon had forgotten what time his date had started. Then his date showed up and saw him all dirty, leaving her unimpressed. This was later adapted as a quickie in Garfield and Friends. January 3, 1993 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. But when Jon mentioned stamp collecting, she panicked and had a breakdown. A couple offered her to sit with them, which she gladly accepted, breaking the date. April 9, 1993 A woman went on a date with Jon. Jon suggested that they'd drink out of each other's glasses. His date thought it was romantic, but Jon explained his last date tried to poison him. Later, she left before the date had ended. She told the waiter to tell Jon that if Jon followed her, the waiter should call the police. October 1, 1993 A woman went on a date with Jon. According to Jon, she was very sophisticated, and she liked witty men. So Jon decided to crack her up by putting a fake faucet on his forehead, which Garfield thought was subtle, yet disgusting. March 15, 1996 A woman went on a date with Jon to the circus. It went bad when a clown accused Jon of copying his suit. November 30, 1997 A woman went on a date with Jon. Before that, Jon got his head stuck in a wastebasket and both his hands caught in pickle jars. Coincidentally, when Garfield opened the door, he saw that Jon's date had a wastebasket on her head and pickle jars on her hands too. October 19, 1999 A woman went on a date with Jon. It didn't go well. Sometime later, she met with Jon again in the park. Jon didn't remember her. But then, she revealed that she ran screaming from the room. Garfield said that she would have to be more specific. August 25, 2000 A woman went on a date with Jon. When she got to his house, Garfield opened the door. She isn't shown, but seeing her made Garfield scream. Then he told Jon that she had arrived. February 3, 2002 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. At first things were going well. Jon was clean shaven and wearing his best cologne and had made a reservation for two at a wonderful restaurant. They ordered their meals. But when he told her stories about his boyhood on the farm, she nearly drowned. According to Garfield, she was the third one that month who had fallen asleep in her soup. May 17, 2002 A woman went on a blind date with Jon. Jon's mother had set them up together. The woman is from back on the farm. According to Jon, she churned her own butter and had a wonderful sense of humor. August 2, 2002 A woman went on a date with Jon. The next day when Jon called her, she claimed she didn't know him. Jon reminded her that they had gone a date the night before, but the woman says it didn't ring a bell. That made Garfield note that he's sure it'll come out in therapy. September 27, 2002 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. Sometime during the date, the woman insisted that they sit at separate tables at the restaurant, claiming that Jon looks better from a distance. When Jon asked Garfield if Garfield thought he looked better from a distance, Garfield answered, "no, just more gullible." January 19, 2003 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. Unfortunately, it was a disaster. Jon told the whole story to Garfield the next morning: they had gone to a fancy restaurant and everything was fine until Jon accidentally stuffed a bread stick up his nose, making his date laugh and inhale an olive. Jon jumped up to help, not realizing he had tucked the tablecloth into his pants, knocking a candle over and setting the tablecloth on fire. Then Jon went running through the restaurant trailing a blazing tablecloth when the sprinkler system went off. Then everyone started screaming and diving out the windows. This embarrassed his date. Jon compared her to a really wet, really mad sheep dog. January 10, 2004 A woman went on a date with Jon. But during the date, she excused herself from the table and never came back. Jon thinks she got locked in the ladies' room, but Garfield knows that she just ditched him. September 17, 2004 A woman went on a date with Jon. But in the end, Jon thought that she possessed the ability to become invisible because one minute she was there, and the next minute, she was gone. But Garfield knows that she just ditched Jon. May 10, 2005 A woman went to the petting zoo with Jon; it was there that a goat ate Jon's pants. May 11, 2005 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. They went to a fancy French restaurant. Jon ended up ordering her a tennis shoe souffle. May 12, 2005 A woman went sailing with Jon. It was bad. Jon ended up having a mizzenmast stuck up him. May 13, 2005 A woman went to the fair with Jon. The date ended badly after Jon ate four chili-cheese dogs before they rode a ride called The Screaming Weevil. May 14, 2005 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. She then left in the middle of the meal with the valet parking guy in Jon's car. June 26, 2005 A woman went on a date with Jon. But before that, Jon asked Garfield for help on choosing a tie to wear for the date. Jon thought the bunny tie would work because it says "I'm cuddly." Then he said a golfer's tie says "I'm athletic." Then he said an animal print tie says, "I'm wild." Finally, Garfield suggested a striped clip on tie, which screamed, "I'm a dork." October 7, 2005 A mime went on a date with Jon. It didn't go well. Jon couldn't understand her. He even asked Garfield what a certain sign meant, which was that he held his neck tightly and opened his mouth, pointing at it. Garfield just revealed that some things are best left unsaid. January 21, 2006 A woman went on a date with Jon. According to Jon, she had one nostril that was bigger than the other one. When she inhaled, it wheezed like a kazoo. But it wasn't revealed what happened when she exhaled. February 22, 2006 A woman went on a dinner date with Jon. Things were going so well at dinner. But then she excused herself from the table and never came back. She didn't even touch her food, leading Garfield to be excited about the doggy bag part. February 23, 2006 A woman went on a romantic canoe ride with Jon. She ended up "drowning" his banjo. February 25, 2006 A woman went for a walk in the woods with Jon. A tree fell on her. April 12, 2006 There was a girl who went to a fall dance with Jon. The theme was "Undersea Fantasy," but according to Jon, it was just a coincidence that she had gills. April 22, 2006 A woman went out on a date with Jon. In the end, the goodnight kiss was a disaster. Jon ended up kissing her bug zapper, causing his back fillings to pick up a hula station in Maui. Garfield wondered if there was an all-night luau joint around. June 6, 2006 A woman went on a date with Jon. She tried in vain to arrest him for being boring. June 7, 2006 A woman went on a date with Jon. According to Jon, she just never warmed up to him. Jon stuck French fries in his ears and hung a spoon on his nose, which did not work. June 8, 2006 A woman went on a blind date with Jon. Before that, Jon was saying expressions about appearances, and Garfield tells the audience, "guess who has a blind date tonight?" June 9, 2006 Jon once had a date who tried to run him over with her truck. The attempt was unsuccessful due to the limited maneuverability of eighteen-wheelers. June 10, 2006 A woman went on a blind date with Jon. It was at a monster truck rally. She had long, red hair running down on her back. According to Jon, she had none on her head, just down her back. September 4, 2010 A woman went to the prom with Jon. Jon doesn't think she enjoyed the evening because she ruined her dress tunneling out of the gym. Category:Lists Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Strip Category:Jon's Dates